Historias del Rey sin Trono
by El Bardo Ciego
Summary: La historia empieza con Alan y Gato, dos personajes que ván siguiendo su camino a través de la antigua Rune Midgard. Umpoco de todo, uno llegará a su reino, el otro encontrará el amor. del I - XII
1. Chapter I al IV

Preludio

_Historia es antigua, la eh de contar_

_No había sido dominada, Rune Midgard_

_Ganaban sus nombres héroes sin par_

_No en castillos, donde no se ha de sangrar_

_Los más grandes hechiceros_

_Más inteligentes alquimistas_

_Los más nobles caballeros_

_Más recordados artistas_

_Los más santos padres_

_Más victoriosos cruzados_

_Los más dedicados monjes_

_Más renombrados herreros_

_Los más buscados ladrones_

_Más sabios sabios_

_Los más diestros cazadores_

_Más temibles asesinos_

_Renacían con el poder del libro de Ymir_

_Pero no era a Yuno donde habían de ir_

_Estaba ese libro en manos de Odín_

_Y de las Valkirias con su bello crin_

_Ellas elegían quien ha de renacer_

_A quien le daban tan gran poder_

_Ese antiguo y perdido periodo_

_Presente en los cantares de Comodo._

I

Eran las 5 de la madrugada cuando abrí los ojos, era una mañana en la que el sol amenazaba despuntar radiante, y el campo empezaba a mostrar su verde y dorado con su ayuda, pero todo asumía tonos grises con la bruma propia del amanecer. El imperio del cual mi padre tanto alardeaba se extendía por los llanos adyacentes al castillo, pobres, destruidos por la tiranía de alguien que no se considera tirano. El campo dorado, a lo lejos, daba lugar a las mugrientas casas y sus mugrientos ocupantes, ¿El nombre del reino? Glast Heim.

-¿Te unirás esta vez a la caza de kobolts hijo?- Me pregunta mi padre con la boca llena de carne. Los kobolts eran caninos parecidos a los lobos, normalmente de coloración azul o amarilla, pero que se reunían en clanes llamados Kobs y andaban en dos patas, tenían una primitiva concepción del trabajo con metal, así que usaban armas blancas e incluso balistas, y eran un objetivo muy común de caza, al menos des del reinado de mi abuelo.

-Su majestad, seria prudente esperar que el alcance la mayoridad, ¿no cree? Un niño de esta edad…- Empezó Sheld, su comensal de guerra, era robusto de cuerpo al igual que cualquier guerrero, pero ocupaba una espada dos veces mayor que cualquiera de ellos, tenia rostro aguileño pero de expresión suave, leal y confiable, que inspiraba respeto entre sus tropas. Talvez fuese el único que hiciera bien su trabajo durante la decadencia del reino bajo el imperio de mi padre, el me había introducido al manejo de la espada, y para mi era el mejor guerrero de la historia, basándome en los cuentos de los otros soldados que oía a menudo, aunque nunca lo hubiera visto luchar, cosas de la infancia.

-¿Esta llamando a mi hijo de cobarde? El ya tiene 9 años y puede perfectamente cazar!!!- Se enfureció mi padre sin dejar que acabara, escupiendo carne y apuntando al coronel Sheld con los huesos aun en su mano, ya no era una pregunta.

-No señor, solo…- empezó el coronel pero se detuvo al ver que el rey no le prestaba atención, y que estaba gastando saliva.

-…solo que esta vez me gustaría acompañar a vuestra alteza, ya que hace tiempo que no cazo kobolts, se estarán debilitando mis brazos- Dijo Sheld esforzando una sonrisa, al tiempo que me miraba con preocupación, yo no entendí sus propósitos hasta mucho después de aquel desafortunado episodio.

Se rumoreaba que los Kobolts habían empezado a organizarse, y el rey sabia de esos rumores, pero no les daba crédito… para ser sincero no le daba mucho crédito a nada externo a sus necesidades personales y comida y diversión destacaban entre estas.

-Porque no empezó por ahí coronel, claro que puede ir, yo me encargare de eso personalmente- dijo mi padre satisfecho, no destacaba en la inteligencia y sagacidad de la cual necesitan los reyes, así que no desconfió de nada, era un hidalgo, como hubiera sido yo y mi hijo después de mi si lo permitiera el destino, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

-Claro señor- dijo el coronel girando sobre los talones y avanzando hacia la puerta, dispuesto a avisar a sus mejores hombres.

-Pero nosotros iremos solos, no me gusta que mi guardia personal interfiera en cazas- valiente e idiota.

-Señor, debo recordarle que….-empezó el coronel perdiendo por un momento la compostura y mirando al rey con una cara pasma, valiente y leal, ¿cual seria el peor?

En ese momento me fui de la mesa, mientras nadie notaba mi ausencia dejando a los dos hombres mas influyentes del castillo arreglando los pormenores, en verdad había dejado al único hombre influyente del reino arreglando los pormenores, y al "comensal de guerra" hablando solo.

Yo en la época era flaco y tenía el pelo rubio desordenado por los vientos del jardín que era mi bosque particular de caza a kobolts imaginarios, con arcos imaginarios y espadas de madera. Sheld me incitaba a llevar siempre una espada de madera, según el porque un caballero debe estar acostumbrado al peso, mi espada se llamaba Hace-hoyos, ya que solo servia para hacerle hoyos a la tierra. Pero no era hacia ese paraíso de juegos infantiles al que me dirigía mientras golpeaba el aire con Hace-hoyos, sino a un edificio grande y redondo, terminado en punta, con tejas maltrechas, pero no habían goteos, ni hoyos sin tapar, ya que se tapaban con magia. Ahí vivía mi tutor en la época, era un hechicero con serios problemas de memoria, pero según decían leyendas el había sido responsable de varios eclipses, tsunamis y terremotos en el norte de Rune midgard, el no recordaba de nada de eso.

-Hola pequeño…. Chico.

-Alan -Porque ese era mi nombre

-Si, si, pequeño chico Alan, que vienes a hacer acá?

-Voy a cazar Gobolts

-Ah, muy bien, muy bien. Dijo Asternon volviendo a su lectura, era un viejo de generaciones, nadie, ni el, estaba seguro de cuanto había vivido, pero a su cabeza, en lapsos, aparecían conocimiento de generaciones. Rumoran que llegó durante la creación de Glast.

-¡Kobolts!- dijo desviando la cabeza rápidamente de su libro y mirándome por detrás de sus gruesos aparatos vítreos de visión, con una cara de asombro- Como puede ser esto!, se están reuniendo, y tu solo tienes 9 años muchacho, sabe tu padre de eso? Sabe Sheld de eso? Se están reuniendo! Tu solo tienes 9…. Dejavu… Voy a hablar de eso con el rey niño! .

Y con eso salió por las escaleras abajo, a una velocidad que uno no creería que un hombre de su edad podría. Yo, con la curiosidad propia de esos tiernos años, empecé a ojear las increíbles cosas de aquella torre mugrienta, gemas, gibones, báculos, libros, libros y más libros.

- Muchacho, sabes porque estaba bajando las escaleras? Me preguntó Asternon des del hueco de estas, mirándome confuso.

-Gobolds

-Ah! Si! Como puede ser, se están reuniendo, y el solo tiene…- Murmuraba el hechicero mientras bajaba, y me dejaba otra vez solo en el extraño aposento. Las grandes cantidades de libros pronto me aburrieron, y bajé con Hace-hoyos y un báculo que solía usar Astermon para aplastar papas, le habían dicho que era del Gran Amón Ra, pero ni yo conocía tal nombre ni el se acordaba de nada por el estilo.

Cuando bajé de la torre, estaban haciendo los preparativos para la caza, los Pecos se ensillaban, se tensaban cuerdas, se afilaban espadas, se empacaba y arreglaba todo. Al final Sheld había convencido a mi padre de llevar dos o tres caballeros de su pelotón, los cuales el dijo necesitaban entrenamiento. Aproximadamente a las 4 de la tarde según el gran reloj central, fabricado en Aldebarán, una obra prima de la ingeniería, estábamos en movimiento, yo con Hace-hoyos en el cinto como única arma siguiendo como siguen los niños sin ser notados.

-Que planeas hacer con ese niño? Una fogata para asustar a los Kobolts? Ja! Se rieron dos de los caballeros que nos seguían en la caza.

-Hace-hoyos fue regalo de Shel, con ella voy a matar muchos Gobolds. Dije feliz yo, orgulloso de esa salida, lo que solo fue leña para la risa de los caballeros, y la mía, sin saber porque exactamente.

-Tiene madera de guerrero el muy cabrón! Dijo alegre un tercer caballero de acento extraño que se unió a la plática, propinándome un coscorrón.

-Gabrón, gabrón, gabrón…. Fui feliz repitiendo yo entre las risas de los presentes.

A la cabeza de la ostentosa caravana iba mi padre con Sheld, entre criados y criadas, seguidos del grupo de felices guerreros en el que iba yo, al cual seguían dos mulas, una con libros y otra con Astermon, que al olvidarse la razón de su bajada, y descubrir los preparativos, supuso que fuera invitado a la cazada, lo que sabido por mi padre solo le causo gran risa. Por ultimo unos criados llevaban mulas con provisiones y demases. El andar se nos hizo ameno, Sheld en corto rato abandonó la derecha de mi padre para unirse a sus hombres, que junto a su capitán de tanto en tanto se giraban para tirar algún malicioso comentario al mago, las magias y la espada nunca se llevaron muy bien en Glast Heim, y como descubrí mas tarde, en ninguna parte. Aunque la rivalidad era bastante amistosa, acabó con una espada transformada en flores y un caballero con trenzas en el cabello al estilo de mujer, que causaron grandes carcajada, podría yo jurar, incluso de las mulas.

Dos días pasaron antes de que viéramos al primer Kobolt, lo que no fue buen presagio, ya que las villas Kobs, como las llamaban, mostraban signos de abandono premeditado, lo que apuntaba a que se estaban reuniendo en alguna parte.

-No me gusta nada esto- Le susurró Sheld a Astermon

-A mi tampoco, hace ya medio día que no voy al baño, pero supongo que será pasajero capitán… a esta edad…- Empezó Astermon

-No, no, no! Nada de eso viejo decrépito, no hay kobolts en estos campos, y las marcas en el suelo no son solo de sus pasos…

-AAA! Eso, realmente es muy extraño, No soy alquimista, pero leí que los kobolts no abandonan sus Kobs a menudo, solo cuando reciben el llamado de su líder, en esos casos hacen ataques masivos contra quien consideran sus enemigos, que son capaces de destruir villas completas…

-¡¿Como?! ¡Porque no dijiste eso antes hechicero malogrado!

-¿Decir que?

-¡Lo que dijiste ahora a poco!

-¿Qué tengo que ir al baño?

-¡No!

-¿No tengo que ir al baño?

-¡No eso! Argh! Tengo que avisarlo al Rey, tenemos que retirarnos y…

-Gobolds- Dije yo apuntando a una masa uniforme de a lo menos diez mil Kobolts reunidos alrededor de un gran Kobolt Gris, que nos miraba fijamente.

II

-¿Ahora viene la parte de lucha verdad? ¡Me encantan las luchas, a ver si ese "Sheld" tuyo sabe usar esa espada que tiene! ¡JA! Dijo el interlocutor de Alan, un Herrero ebrio que tenia la fama de hacer dagas torcidas hacia los lados, o con la punta en el lugar incorrecto.

-Si, ahora viene la lucha borracho, yo como era muy pequeño no entendí lo que sucedía, pero podía ver que los caballeros a mi alrededor estaban aterrados, y si se mantenían en pie era por la presencia de su general, que no tenia expresión alguna en el rostro y empezaba a gritar ordenes:

-Herald! Carl! Síganme a buscar al Rey mientras Pierre cuida de Astermon y de Alan! Pero cuando se giró, vio a mi padre corriendo hacia los Kobolts sobre su Peco con su lanza, propinando alabardazos por el camino.

Sheld salió cabalgando con sus dos hombres detrás suyo y Pierre, el con acento extraño, nos guió hacia una parte alejada del confrontamiento.

Des de donde estábamos podíamos ver dos círculos en la masa de kobolts, uno menor donde combatía mi padre y otro amplio que se movía hacia mi padre lentamente, donde Sheld cercenaba cabezas flanqueado por sus dos soldados sobre sus monturas. Los kobolts no dejaban de llegar des de las montañas, a ese paso sería imposible lograr una resistencia… Pero en ese momento se oyeron rugidos provenientes de la tierra que detuvieron a todos los luchadores, hombres, bestias y mulas, y por sobre el ruido retumbaba un hablar arcano, proveniente de Astermon, que aproximadamente 5 palmos sobre el suelo y las manos presas por pilares de tierra tiritaba. En ese momento descubrimos que todos los mitos sobre su persona eran verdad, porque recorrió una grieta todo el terreno, grieta que separó del resto el lugar de batalla, creando ríos de lava que tragaban kobolts, dejando solamente una pequeña conexión al resto de la tierra, donde estábamos nosotros.

En ese momento, pasado el estupor del gran terremoto, pudimos oír el grito de dolor de mi padre, que en su círculo caía a manos del gran kobolt gris para no levantarse jamás. Viendo eso Sheld, tomado por la ira, con un grito de batalla cortándole la garganta empezó a avanzar a pesar de todo, destrozando cualquier cosa que se le interpusiese, haciendo menos las heridas hasta dejar en el suelo al gran kobolt. Caído a su jefe, empezaron a retirarse las bestias, cayendo por los desfiladeros a un suelo ahora de lava solidificada, pero un horrible sonido cruzó los aires e hizo que se detuvieran, un caballero negro sobre el abismo creado por la erosión, fuera del campo de batalla, emitía el sonido, y con eso los kobolts reanudaron su ataque con más ahínco, impulsados por el temor, miedo irracional que los hacia saltar a las laminas filosas, como si morir fuera mejor que lo que les tenia reservada la derrota. ¿El Caballero? Gracias a esa batalla ahora se conoce como Caballero Abismal.

-¡Vámonos! Esta batalla no se puede vencer, acá interfieren fuerzas mucho mas allá de las nuestras, Pierre, avisa a Sheld que se retire, llevaré al niño a un lugar seguro, rápido, la vida de su capitán y sus soldados dependen de su mensaje

-Pero…

-¡Haz lo que digo! Dijo el hechicero, y parecería que aumento de tamaño con esa sola orden

-C-c-claro. Pierre salio corriendo hacia la batalla con bravura, o huyendo de Astermon, creo que lo segundo era más fuerte.

Con eso me agarró y subió a la mula sobre los libros, abriendo camino entre los kobolts que habían rodeado la península, mediante gran cantidad de rayos que llovían sobre ellos. Después de un largo galope (o algo parecido sobre las mulas) dejamos de oír el ruido de la batalla, y empezamos a andar más despacio.

-¿Vamos a casa? Pregunté a Astermon, que tenía una cara seria, extraña para mí.

-No, no podemos, lo mismo se dio por todo Glast Heim, ahora no creo que podamos volver ahí, al menos hasta tener noticias de la ciudad.

No cruzamos más palabra por largo rato, pero yo estuve mirando su rostro, que pasó de grave a somnoliento, luego a dormido. Con eso andamos a la deriva, y cuando el se cayo de la mula y quedó dormido en el suelo, con la cara hundida en la relva, respirando calmamente, me detuve, y ahí pasamos la noche, luego de la cual el viejo viejo Astermon estaba de vuelta.

-Bah, el resto de la historia ya me la se _hic_, llegaste a Prontera después de mucho andar, tu mago fue a Aldebarán a reportar lo ocurrido en…… _hic……_ Glast Heim, y tu fuiste a entrenarte en Izlude, ¡Donde conociste al mejor Herrero de Runemidgar! _hic._

-¡Ja, ya te gustaría! Salieron los dos de la taberna riendo, uno en línea recta y el otro en zigzag.

Alan llevaba en Izlude 4 años, y había pasado recientemente el test de espadachín, Astermon, que llegó con un mensaje bien poco informativo ya que no se acordaba de casi nada, estaba creando, con otros magos, una ciudad para resistir al poder maligno que se había desencadenado en Glast Heim, en la cual el fue nombrado archimago de mayor nivel para encargarse de ella, la llamaron Geffen por ser tal el apellido de Astermon, y la hicieron sobre el campo de batalla, ahora una península ya que las grietas se llenaron naturalmente con agua, en honra al rey de Glast Heim. De Sheld y sus hombres no se tuvo noticia, sino de que sus cuerpos no se encontraban en el campo de batalla, solo restaba rezar por ellos…

-Otra noche en Izlude, los espadachines son los menos movidos de todas las clases, perderían solamente ante los magos!

-Nosotros tenemos ideales, honra, discreción… Empezó Alan

-¡Bah, sus ideales por el _hic_, yo estaría mucho mejor con las _hic_ bailarinas de Comodo…- Plaf! – ¡No recuerdo que el _hic_ suelo estuviera tan cerca!

III

Dejando Izlude de lado, habría que ir a otra importante ciudad de esta tierra, La arenosa Morroc, La cuna de la corrupción, donde el asesinato se considera rutina, y el dinero puede comprar todo, casi tan mala como Prontera pero un poco mas ilegal, en esta ciudad la sociedad se adaptó a la arena, parecía suelo firme, pero el que la conoce anda con mucho cuidado de no ser tragado. El reloj de la ciudad marcaba las 4, pero hacía ya 2 años que marcaba las 4, ya que para llevarse parte del presupuesto del reloj el alcalde lo había encomendado de Toy Factory, murió dos semanas después de muerte natural… bebiendo té de hierbas, donde no todas eran inocuas.

De cualquier manera, según el sol eran más o menos las 12, hora de las tormentas de arena y las calles estaban casi desiertas, exceptuando algunas formas cubiertas por mantas y Sakkats (sombrero de paja propio de lugares con mucho sol o viento, muy útiles en una tormenta de arena) que caminaban a sus casas luego de sus ocupaciones. Una de esas figuras era Arad, propio de Morroc, volvía del gremio de asesinos, donde era instruido, a los ojos de la ley, de cómo despachar documentos y mercancías a otras personas de manera segura, pero la verdad es que eso era solo un documento que hay que entregar a Izlude, la verdad es que "documentos y mercancías" esta demás. Volviendo a Arad, era un joven de 18 años, alto y delgado pero fuerte, de tez castaña, ojos brunos como la noche misma y cabello del mismo color, recién graduado como asesino, curriculum ejemplar, del tipo que debió conseguir trabajo recién salido del examen, o a lo menos, un intento de homicidio a las puertas del test, pero tenía un pequeño problema, era demasiado escrupuloso. Nunca había matado y tampoco pretendía hacerlo por dinero. La combinación de sus capacidades y sus reservas le valió el apodo de Gato.

-¡Gato! ¡Que haces en la tormenta! – Le pregunto un amigo suyo del colegio, apodado Sombra

-Medicamentos para mi madre, la arena nunca le hizo muy bien

-¡JA! Me olvido que es de Izlude, ya sabes lo que dicen, ciudad bonita mujeres…

-Ya, ya, tu deja tus refranes, ¿tu que haces acá?

-¿Recuerdas al dueño de la taberna? ¿El que refugiaba agitadores?

-Si, lo recuerdo, tiene buena cerveza

-Bueno, no te aconsejo que vayas a beber ahí por un tiempo, hasta que tenga otro dueño…

-Ah….

Se había tocado el único tema en el que no congeniaban los dos amigos, el silencio que se siguió a eso fue tenso.

-Vamos Gato, sabes muy bien que para eso fuimos entrenados…

-Va, y tu sabes muy bien que nunca viviré de eso y lo único que me impide viajar es la enfermedad de mi madre, talvez ir a Prontera, donde solo hay que asustar a esos mercaderes gordos, no matarlos! – Dijo Gato rompiendo la tensión, con lo que los dos cayeron en las carcajadas, lo que no es provechoso en una tormenta de arena.

-Puaj! Mejor me apresuro Arad, no vaya a ahogarme, no seria un fin digno

-Bueno Sombra, aunque seguro a ti no te espera un fin "digno"! – Con lo que se despidieron los amigos, y reanudaron su camino, cada cual a su casa.

"Casa grande, tercera a la derecha, asesino, especialización: dagas envenenadas, armas: katares"

La despreocupada cara de Arad escondía sus una concentración que pocos podrían mantener, analizando cada detalle, ventaja, desventaja y posible amenaza en el camino a su casa

"Choza, izquierda, ladrón, seguir y eliminar, dagas"

Estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta de su casa cuando oyó un "bac" sordo, entró a prisa, encontró el cadáver de su madre que yacía en el suelo, a los pies de un asesino de aproximadamente 22 años. La ira lo tomó desprevenido, pero el sentimiento es enemigo de un trabajo bien hecho, reprimió lo mejor que pudo el odio y empezó a analizar la escena:

"Corte de daga, herida infeccionada, posiblemente veneno, postura indica equilibrio, calma, habilidades desconocidas"

-Que haces acá, ¡quien eres!, ¡que le hiciste a mama! Dijo gato con voz llorosa, aparentemente paralizado de miedo

-No finjas niño – Dijo el asesino sin titubear, tomando sus dagas

"Arma: dagas, no me esperaba, sino no hubiera usado su especialidad para un blanco fácil, evitará combate, cuidar ventana"

-Si estas esperando que huya por la ventana niñito, olvídalo no me gustan testigos.

"Es bueno, bueno y orgulloso, pero el terreno es conocido mío, y el me estima en menos"

-Está bien, ahora te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho – Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Gato, no habrían mas juegos, sangre por sangre.

El primer movimiento fue de Gato, haciendo una postura de daga avanzó rápidamente a la zona baja del contrincante, ataque básico de un asesino daguer, su oponente previéndolo fácilmente recolocó su cuerpo con una sonrisa burlona y preparó una puñalada a la nuca, pero sacando el Gato un katar, arma liviana y de mejor control pero con menos perforación, de donde creyó su oponente saldría una daga y le abrió la pierna, pero solo superficialmente, porque la rapidez de su contrincante no solo alcanzó a mover la pierna a tiempo, sinó también a cambiar la dirección de su daga de la nuca al otro katar, que salía de la otra mano del Gato para terminar lo que el primero comenzó, volviendo ambos a una distancia segura del otro.

"Pros: Perdió movilidad en la pierna derecha, Contras: Tiene mas información sobre mi manera de lucha, y por lo que vi, sin ventajas sobre él no podré derrotarlo"

-Suerte que tu arma no estaba envenenada

"La tuya si"

-Me tomaste de sorpresa, no volverá a pasar. Siguió el asesino

"Aunque el no quiera que se note, carga su peso incómodamente sobre la izquierda, era diestro de pierna, ora de apelar a otra ventaja"

-¿Sabes que estas en desventaja verdad bastardo? Por eso tienes miedo – Dijo sonriendo el Gato

El asesino atacó, con movimientos mas precisos y rápidos que los que podría ejecutar Gato, pero menos premeditados, con un movimiento lateral fue hacia la puerta abierta, tirando las botellas que estaban sobre la mesa, estas se rompieron al estrellarse, dándole a su contrincante un suelo de laminas en el cual aterrizar su ataque, o bien sus laminas, las que harían un trabajo mejor. Con una mueca aterrizó sobre los vidrios su oponente, pero no por eso detuvo su ataque, ya que sabía que por las heridas que tenia en la parte baja del cuerpo, la distancia sería una desventaja, si no que empezó a asestar ataques rápidos para desconcentrar a su contendiente y encontrar una brecha en su defensa, pero todo esto había sido previsto por Gato, el que tirando un cuchillo que recogió al final de la mesa, abrió un hoyo en la sien del asesino de su madre, cayendo el cuerpo inerte. Pasada la tensión de la concentración absoluta, un dolor mucho mayor cruzó su mente, un dolor que no permitiría ser olvidado de nuevo en su vida, estaba muerta, ella estaba muerta, la única persona en la que había confiado verdaderamente en su vida y estaba muerta. Se arrodilló al lado de su cadáver y llorando le cerró los ojos, y aulló de dolor, de tal manera que apretó a los corazones más fríos de aquel desierto.

-¡Gato! ¡Como puedes irte mientras están vivos los que ordenaron esto!- Le gritó Sombra des de la puerta de la desordenada casa, ya habían pasado 2 días del asesinato y 1 del funeral.

-Yéndome

-¡¿Sabes quien fue?!

-Si

-¿El porque?

-Si

-¿Y vas a huir sin hacer nada? ¡No sabía que eras un cobarde!

Arad al oír eso se giró encolerizado, se acercó a menos de dos palmos de la nariz de su amigo, distancia poco usada por asesinos, y levantó dos dedos:

-¡El que la mando matar fue el bastardo que te paga a tí tu pan! – y bajando un dedo - ¡Y el porque una maldita deuda de mi padre, por menos de mil zenys! – y bajando el otro dedo se marchó con los pocos bultos que tenía hacia el norte, dejando en el suelo delante de los pies de su amigo un papel que acreditaba las dos afirmaciones.

Pocos días después el empleador de Sombra feneció, sus últimas palabras se perdieron entre las dunas de Morroc.

IV

El Gato no se enteró de ese suceso, ya que estaba en las bosques de Prontera, que se pasarían a llamar, según se rumoreaba por los caminos, Bosques de Geffen, ya que un Archimago chiflado había hecho una isla y puesto en ella una ciudad. En esas florestas abundaban orcs y goblins, pero no eran un reto muy complicado, eran muy cortos de entendimientos y previsibles. Arad, al no decidirse si seguir su camino a Prontera o desviarse a esa nueva ciudad llena de magos llamada Geffen, acampó ahí, en la copa de un árbol, comúnmente llamado de "raccoon" por la cantidad de smokies que habitaban en ellos.

Llevava 2 dias en su campamento, estaba echado en una de sus ramas, repasando mentalmente planes para su viaje, cuando sintió leves vibraciones en el tronco y se levantó presto con la mano acudiendo instintivamente al katar.

"Pasos, muy livianos para ser de un orc, pero muy espaciados para un goblin, probablemente un humano, la frecuencia es estable lo que indica estabilidad y las pisadas suaves, agilidad, probablemente una mujer"

Estos ejercicios le servían para entretener su mente en esos desolados paraderos.

"Va seguida de una mascota, probablemente un poring, por el rebote, y de algo mas… mucho mas pesado, un orc. Por la calma de sus pasos no parece enterada… y no creo que sea una asesina, no la oiría tan lejos y…"

En ese momento le llegó una voz angelical a sus oídos, cantada al ritmo de los saltos de un poring:

_Mandó a sus hijas Odín_

_Llevar los héroes a fin_

_Luchando sin que nadie los mate_

_En el Valhalla el cielo es granate_

_Admirados de su belleza guerreros a la guerra_

_Y muy a menudo iban a la tierra_

_Pero el prohibido gozo que les de llanto_

_En el Valhalla el cielo es amaranto_

_…_

Estos versos, muy conocidos en Comodo, no mantuvieron a Arad ocupado por mucho tiempo, ahora que sabía que los pasos eran de una bailarina de Comodo, conocidas tanto por dar animo en batalla con sus cantos, como por sus látigos, se concentró en el sonido que la seguía.

-¡EA! Tu, te anda siguiendo un orc, yo de ti tendría mas cuidado – Le gritó Gato

-¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí? Porque estoy avisando…

En ese momento saltó el orc des de detrás de un arbusto con el hacha en alto, al ver que la muchacha, que lo era, al no tener más años que el, no reaccionaria a tiempo tiró una daga que tenia preparada y saltó tras ella con los katares preparados, enredándose en el cuello del orc y atacando su nuca, que no estaba protegida por el casco, dejando al orc atravesado en el sendero.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! ¿Cómo puedes reaccionar tan lentamente?- Dijo Gato estupefacto por la falta de reacción de la muchacha, la había juzgado ágil -¿Nunca as estado en peligro antes?

- Yo, yo, ¡BUAA!- Gato quedó petrificado, ¿que había hecho?, ¿que tenia que hacer? Esa era una reacción increíblemente irracional

- Em… Está todo bien…creo, no veo marcas de heridas o nada que pudiera…

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Gato trató de acercarse para revisar si algo andaba mal, pero el poring, que después descubriría se llamaba Syn, (como una de esas diosas que solo en Comodo y Aldebarán se conocían) saltó en su camino con una mirada de odio que jamás se había visto en batallas a muertes en Izlude, y en muy pocos regateos a muerte en Prontera

-¡Argh! ¡Es el demonio!- Gritó Gato sorprendido, apartándose con las manos en sus katares.

El mar de lágrimas que se daba en un árbol cambió repentinamente a una risa juvenil, eso era muy complicado para Arad, nuca había estado tan confuso, no es que no conociera mujeres, o el hecho de que sean más sentimentales, pero pasar de asesinas a danzarinas es un salto que poca gente estaría dispuesto a dar.

-Es solo un poring, no te preocupes "señor coraje"

-Claro… tu sigue creyendo eso, estas mejor de lo…. Que sea?

Con eso su felicidad se volvió congoja, y Gato no sabía que esperar, por si acaso se apartó levemente del poring.

-Es….solo….que…. creo que…..- y en ese momento se abrió un grifo que no habría de ser cerrado, ella empezó a llorar sobre su hombro, distancia que a Arad le pareció, mínimo, incómoda, y empezó a hablar

-Nunca me he defendido, tenias razón _snif _, vivía feliz en Comodo, en fiestas y coplas, y, y _snif _bailes, pero entonces Skair volvió de un viaje a Prontera con ropa nueva, y todas se interesaron en ella, y compraron ropa en Prontera _snif_, y ahora la ropa de allá está de moda y _snif_ Heimdall dejó de mirarme en las fiestas, y solo tocaba para…

Ahí fue cuando, repuesto de todo lo que le había pasado, Gato vio que eso era algo parecido a un lenguaje en código, en el que algunas palabras importantes se escondían detrás de otras sin importancia o significado para el. Entender y recaudar información de discursos es algo que se enseñaba en el gremio de "despachadores", junto con lectura de facciones y reacciones, por ser muy importante en discursos políticos, tortura y trabajos complicados. Al menos su cara condecía exactamente con lo que decía.

"Ciudad: Comodo...Nombre: Luna… Bestia: Syn…. Objetivo: Prontera… Amenaza: Nula… Arma: látigo corto o arco corto… Familia: Promedio…. Edad: 17, casi 18…. Ocupación: danzarina… "

-… y es por eso que cuando Heimdall le dijo a Skai que no estaba mal, Tania me dijo que Tyr no quería mas estar con Sady, y tengo que ir comprar en Prontera, ¿entiendes?

"No"

-Si, ahora deberías volver por donde viniste, y venir acompañada de alguien que pueda protegerte mejor, por lo que dijiste, muchas de tus amigas bailarinas y bardos podrían hacerlo. Dijo Gato retirándose a una distancia más cómoda para él, y empezando a subir a su árbol por una cuerda que estaba ahí para eso, decidido a reanudar su camino cuanto antes, empezó a oír la respiración anormal que las personas adoptan cuando están al borde de las lagrimas, dio con su cabeza en el árbol.

"No lo hagas"

-Pero si quieres…

"No te atrevas…"

-Puedes descansar acá esta noche, y te pones mañana en camino.

"Ya lo hiciste…"

El cambio en el patrón de respiración fue tan rápido, que Gato se giró para ver si estaba todo bien, pero ella estaba de pie, radiante mientras agarraba su mascota y subía detrás de Gato.

-¿Sabes que ya hace como 3 días que no hablo con nadie? Te contaré toooodo lo que pasó des de mi salida, entonces, te conté lo de….

-Duerme

Pero no hizo efecto, ella siguió hablando y hablando, Gato hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantenerse quieto y dormir el sueño leve que solía, bordeando la vigilia, era la primera vez que le entregaban información y el no estaba dispuesto a recibirla, la voz era angelical, pero él no sabia cuanto mas podía aguantar.

"Ya lo hiciste…" lo martirizaba su conciencia.

V

"Peligro"

Gato saltó rápidamente hacia tras, sacando con un solo movimiento diestro sus dos katares y levantando su Sakat para avaliar la situación. Luna cayó hacia tras asustada, ella solo se había acercado levemente para ver si el muchacho misterioso estaba despierto cuando el saltó como un gato asustado, sacó armas muy filosas y casi se abalanza sobre ella, cobrando la detención en movimiento el precio del desequilibrio, y el desequilibrio el de clavar la rodilla en la rama, sin daños para nadie, a no ser el orgullo felino de Gato.

-¡No te acerques a mí si estoy durmiendo! ¡Pude haberte herido!- y luego con miedo de alguna reacción escandalosa por parte de Luna, encogiéndose un poco y, obviamente, apartándose de Syn- Pero no hay problema, no pasó nada…

En respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa, nunca entendería el humor de esa muchacha.

-Está bien, está bien gatito asustado, no lo haré de nuevo, ahora tenemos que ir a Prontera.

"¿C-como se enteró ella de mi apodo? ¿Sabrá más datos? ¿Habré caído en su juego al confiarme con ella? …o habrá sido un golpe de suerte…"

-¡¿Como que "gatito asustado"?!

-Así reaccionaste niño _jijijiji_

"_Ufff..."._, golpe de suerte, aunque me mantendré atento… ¿Cómo así niño?.. Bah, no tiene importancia"

-Bueno sigan a Prontera, les deseo suerte, y... emm… un placer conocerte… supongo- Gato no era de despedidas… ni de formalidades o sentimentalismos en verdad.

-Como que suerte, tu vienes con nosotros bobo – Dijo Luna como si eso fuera una verdad irrevocable.

-Estoy yendo para Geffen, buscar oportunidades en esa nueva ciudad, no puedo acompañaros. – Dijo Gato actuando normalmente, como si esto fuera un combate en el que fuera sorprendido, usaría todo lo que aprendió de su oponente.

-¡Entonces también vamos a Geffen! Debe ser muy linda una ciudad en construcción – Gato sonrió con un lado de la boca, ahora ella se arrepentiría de entregar tanta información de su persona.

-Si, ¡es verdad!, y además son magos y mas magos, con sus increíbles conocimiento, y claro que no necesitamos tiendas de ropas, ya que podemos usar lo que llevamos encima toda nuestra estadía, el polvo de la construcción sale rápido y no las llevaremos por la noche, ya que no hacen fiestas ni nada de eso… El único problema sería la comida para tu poring, pero ¿él puede hacer dieta no? ¡Vamos!- Dijo Gato fingiendo excitación

Luna mordió su labio inferior

"La tengo"

-Si…em… creo que suena muy bueno, pero ahora que lo pienso, mejor sigo a Prontera… ¡Chao! – Y Luna se fue a Prontera, la cara de triste de Gato se transformó en una sonrisa mientras se alejaba la danzarina, muy fácil.

Ahora que volvía a la paz de la soledad, se puso a decidir que camino tomaría, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y le asaltó una imagen de Luna, su tez blanca atravesada por una flecha, y sus largos cabellos dorados teñidos de rojo, suprimió la imagen.

"Si tomara el camino a Geffen serían menos días, y por ser una ciudad nueva me presentaría mejores oportunidades en mi área, ya que los magos tienen diferentes especializaciones…" En la imagen que lo asaltó esta vez el arma era una hacha orc, asestada repetidamente. "Claro que los magos no son tan vengativos, y la mafia de Prontera sería bien más lucrativa, además, si viví en Morroc, me arreglaré en Prontera."

Él estaba enterado de sus razones para tomar esa ruta, y la verdad es que eso no le gustaba, cuanto antes ella estuviera en seguridad, mejor.


	2. Chapter V al VII

VI

"_Apreciado Chico_

_Debes estar enterado de la creación de la ciudad de Geffen, bajo mi responsabilidad. De esta ciudad saldrán las expediciones que tratarán de reconquistar lo que fue tomado por las sombras, estamos y creo que seria un buen lugar para que entrenaras._

_PD: Pasa por Prontera para encontrar a Sheld_

_Atte. Astermon_"

- Parece que vas a viajar "Chico"- le dijo Wölf, que ese era el nombre del herrero que acompañaba a Alan, esta ves bastante sobrio al menos lo suficiente para conducir su carrito

- Si, y sabré finalmente que destino tuvo Sheld, será interesante, piensas acompañarme?

- Claro que sí, ¿tú crees que dejaría a un chiquillo suelto por Prontera con tantos peligros? Qué si te asaltara una linda alquimista, ¡necesitas a alguien que sepa lo que decir!- Dijo alegremente Wölf -¡Esto merece una taza de Hidromiel!- Claro, "una" taza.

Ahora que Wölf se añadió a esta prosa, abría que introducirlo mejor, era un herrero, como ya lo saben, de aproximadamente 20 años, nacido en Prontera, criado en Comodo y trabajando en Izlude. No siempre había sido el borracho que es ahora. Se destacaba entre los estudiantes de un herrero en Comodo, y llegó a superarlo en la misma ciudad, Freya le sonreía… Pero su Padre había sido influyente en Prontera como Comerciante, y su deseo de seguir a su mujer a Comodo disgustó a muchos, principalmente los que contaban con el para favores o influencia, y dos años después de su partida sus padres fueron asesinados por un profesional contratado en Morroc, que salió impune. Con eso el niño de 16 años se rindió a la bebida, perdió su empleo, su prestigio, y llegó así a Izlude, donde encontró a Alan, y de ahí lo sabido.

Volviendo al relato, unas 6 tazas de hidromiel después…:

- Oye nena, que linda espada _hic_ yo también tengo una…- _Paffff_! – A eshta chiudad lo ge le valta es sienso de humor _hic_… Por lo menosh lash magash pegan _hic_ mas despachio… te kxiero Alan…- _Plop_

- Creo que ahí quedo tu amigo, por favor llévalo afuera cuando te vallas. Le dijo el barman a Alan, que solo miró al suelo un poco avergonzado y asintió, volviendo a lo suyo.

- Entonces, que dices, vamos a Prontera por el Noroeste, salimos por el portón Oeste de la ciudad, avanzamos 1 día hacia el Norte y 3 hacia el Oeste?

- Sí – Respondió su instructor, un caballero de la región – ahí encontrarás, Cocos, porings, fabres… a lo más lobos, pero puedes encargarte de todo, esa mano no desmerece esa espada, espero decir lo mismo de tu amigo…

_- ¡__Shaúd!_

- Si, no te preocupes, sobrio es bien más peligroso, podría decirse que es mejor con el hacha que con la mujeres. – Con eso los dos, instructor y aprendiz se despidieron, deseándose la mejor de las suertes.

-------------------------------------------------- }-{ ----------------------------------------------

- ¡No grites! – Dijo molesto Wölf, andaba con resaca y no estaba de humor para nada

- Pero si no dije…- Respondió Alan, ordenando sus pocas cosas, empacando comida y dinero.

- ¡AAA! – Gritó Wölf, con la cabeza en la almohada

- Maestro, pruebe con esto, es una medicina que le recomendó mi madre, pero me dijo que la única cura para su mal es dejar de visitar bares – Dijo, entrando una chica, no mucho mayor que Alan, con una mirada reprobadora

- Estem… gracias Irina, pero no te preocupes con este viejo herrero, y ve a estudiar metales mejor que plantas, que cuando vuelva, dentro de unos 4 días, voy a examinarte, del hierro al elumnium, y no quiero ver un solo error ¿eh? – Respondió Wölf, reponiéndose rápidamente, y asumiendo una postura de adulto responsable.

- Pero eso es muy aburrido, ¡ya me lo sé todo!- respondió la muchacha, que tenía los cabellos rojos enmarañados y llenos de orín de tanto trabajar con hierro, tenia piel morena y una cara muy bonita con ojos negros que en el momento mostraban estar ofendidos- ¡Déme una tarea más interesante!

- ¿A si? Entonces a ver, El Acero de Comodo, ciudad rodeada de montañas…

- Vanadio, cromo, molibdeno y otros formadores de carburo- Dijo Irina con cara de aburrimiento, solo para retar a su maestro

- ¿Porque se usa el martempering para…

- Porqué brinda al herrero tiempo para corregir errores antes del enfriamiento

- ¿Cuando se debería sacar la…

- Cuando este rojo vivo en el centro y no dejar que pase de granate claro antes de volver a hacer todo el proceso

- En las espadas importadas de Amatsu…

- Trabajan con un hierro llamado tamahagane, y las hacen mediante el ensamblado de partes

- ¿Cuáles son los componentes de una espada bastarda de dos manos?

- 45 lingotes de acero.

- ¿Cuáles son sus características?

- Hoja relativamente ligera, pomo remachado, punta redondeada, afilado de 1mm, longitud 124cm, hoja 96cm, guardia 27,5cm, Peso 2,4Kg- Dijo Irina, orgullosa

- Cuando yo vuelva quiero ver esa espada, con propiedad de viento, para mejorar su manejo, lo que aumentaría el peso a 2,6Kg aproximadamente, usa una longitud de 128cm, y el afilado de 0,5mm, tiene que cortar muy bien, usa mi fragua y los materiales de mi almacén, usa la técnica de camadas y cuidado con los cambios de temperatura, si se forman grietas la espada sería muy frágil ¿entendiste?

- ¡¡¡Graciasss!!!- gritó Irina - ¡No lo decepcionaré!

Y mientras se giraba para salir rápidamente, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Alan, que la estaba mirando fijamente (con la boca ligeramente abierta, impresionado por su conocimiento de espadas), y ambos desviaron la mirada sonrojados, ella dejando la habitación y él concentrándose en sus calzados.

VII

Así, saliendo de Prontera, Wölf, que había sido testigo del cruce de miradas entre su amigo y su aprendiz, abriendo una sonrisa soltó un comentario, aparentemente consigo mismo.

- Muy dedicada Irina, un día va a llegar a ser una grande herrera, lo único es enseñarle todo lo que sé!

- Pero… así va a acabar haciendo espadas torcidas – Dijo Alan, mirando hacia otro lado por que Wölf no viera su cara con la mención del nombre

- Bah… ¡Cuando yo las hago están rectas, y son dos! – Dijo Wölf riendo animado, si alguien iba a estar con Irina, el creía que Alan era la mejor opción: Cortés, respetuoso y su amigo. Wölf se sentía como el padre de la niña, y ella lo trataba muchas veces como tal. Irina vivía con su madre, ya que su padre era un importante bioquímico, que trabajaba mucho en Aldebarán, experimentando en proyectos normalmente clasificados. Ambos padres, a pesar de separados, trataron de convencerla a tomar, como ellos el camino de las ciencias, pero Irina era una joven hecha para el fuego y el hierro: era fuerte, resistente a presiones, y siempre está buscando nuevos desafíos, Wölf siempre decía que ella lo recordaba a él mismo a esa edad.

- ¿Sabes que ella no anda comprometida verdad Alan?- Dijo Wölf, llevando la broma un poco más lejos, y Alan se ruborizó girando la cabeza, sin responder nada, su mente seguía en Izlude

- Emm… deberíamos concentrarnos en llegar a Prontera y…

-Ok, ok, pero volviendo le diré que no pudiste concentrarte en el viaje por estar pensando demasiado en ella.

- Yo no….- y así quedó la frase, Porque Alan no estaba seguro de que no quería que Wölf lo dijera. Pero su orgullo de espadachín no podía ser agraviado así y dejar que el agraviador saliera ileso

- ¿Ella siempre ve a su "maestro" borracho? – Era la vez de Wölf de mirar hacia otro lado, golpe bajo, la ocasión en la que mas se avergonzaba de sus problemas con el alcohol era cuando Irina estaba presente, trataba de que esas fueran las menos, no quería eso para ella.

- No es tu problema.

-Creo que eso la perjudica…

-¿Sabes qué pedazo de espadachín? Estás en lo cierto, ¡de hoy en adelante seré Wölf el sobrio!

Alan no esperaba eso, talvez vergüenza o ninguna respuesta, pero no eso, aunque no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la ocasión, Wölf el sobrio parecía decidido.

-No necesitaré esto... ni esto...- dijo él, botando licores, cervezas, hidromiel, sake, ele tenía una colección impresionante "de la cara".

- Chao queridas…- Dijo girándose, con los ojos acuosos, siguiendo su camino

- Felicitaciones Wölf, que hagas esto por Irina es nuy importante para m... ella, para su educación.

- Cállate.- Wölf no parecía de humor para bromas ya

- solo digo que…

- Cállate.

- OK, OK…- Alan abrió una pequeña sonrisa, le había ganado a Wölf en su propio juego, y en uno que él no era muy bueno.

El viaje siguió sin mayores conflictos, a pesar de la cara de mártir de Wölf.

Durante el viaje cruzaron uno de los campos de combate y tránsito más concurridos de Rune, ahí se cruzaban los caminos de Alberta, Payong, Morroc, Comodo e Izlude hacia Prontera, que era la capital de este reino, y atraía la atención de mucha gente, y donde hay mucha gente hay dinero, y donde hay dinero, hay mercaderes.

- ¡Bastonesss, compren sus bastonesss!

- ¡Flambergs! ¡Claymores! ¡Damascus!

Des de las puertas de Prontera se oían sus voces, a través de la enorme muralla de piedra, por donde las armas no pueden cruzar, a menos que sea para venderse. Una vez en la ciudad, con sus calles de piedra, llenas de mercaderes, herreros, pregoneros, alquimistas, habladores, locos y mendigos avanzar se hizo más difícil pero no imposible, con los conocimientos de Wölf de la ciudad, sus atajos, sus calles más peligrosas, y sus posadas acabaron durmiendo en una tranquila construcción al lado de la iglesia._reuniendo padres, guerreros, magos y muchos otros, _


	3. Chapter VIII al XII

VIII

Luna empezaba a sentir falta del chico misterioso, los ruidos de pisadas detrás de ella aumentaban cada vez más, y ella se empezaba a asustar.

Gato, saltando de árbol en árbol preocupado, viendo las pisadas de la muchacha seguidas de tantas otras, ¿como había conseguido hacer tantos amigos en tan poco tiempo? En parte era su culpa, ya la llevaba siguiendo 1 día, y no habían habido problemas hasta que ella se detuvo para comer y empezó a cantar una música lenta mientras preparaba la comida, con un movimiento sutil en sus ademanes que parecían pasos de un baile, él quedó atrapado mirándola, y en poco tiempo cayó en un sueño profundo y relajado, del que despertó tiempo después, confuso al principio, furioso luego, con su falta de control.

"Ha pasado por acá hace poco tiempo, puedo olerlo, el apestoso hedor orc y el de flores" su mente no se atrevió a dar adjetivos al segundo.

Luna estaba acorralada, un río caudaloso cortaba su camino, el puente demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo, orcs la rodeaban, buscó su látigo y un nombre que gritar, tomada por el miedo. Solo encontró el látigo, ya que no podía imaginar a nadie de los que había conocido en Comodo salvándola de una situación como aquella, y el que sí podía imaginar estaba en Geffen posiblemente, además de que no conocía su nombre, lo que no la impidió de gritar "AAA"

"La oigo, vamos, ¡vamos Arad!" Estaba perdiendo la calma, eso no era bueno, la retomó, volvió a su ritmo normal de carrera, si eran tantos como veía estar cansado no lo ayudaría y ella aguantaría hasta su llegada, basándose en sus aptitudes físicas… pero sus mayores impedimentos eran sicológicos…, sacó una pócima de su ropaje, esto lo mantendría más rápido y atento por un tiempo, la volvió a guardar, usar eso demasiado podría hacerlo dependiente de ello a la hora de concentrarse, su cuerpo se acostumbraría a la sustancia y reaccionaría peor sin ella, lo usaría si fuera sumamente necesario, tenia que ser racional.

Ella usaba bien el látigo, pero nunca había tenido que hacerlo para defenderse, su primer ataque derrumbó al primer orc, pero eran demasiados, y no tenía tiempo de concentrarse en un atacante, estaba perdida, gotas gélidas tocaron sus espaldas, las olas golpeaban las bordas del río avisando la suerte que le esperaba si perdía el equilibrio. Pero las gotas la espabilaron, permitiéndole moverse hacia la derecha a tiempo de esquivar el ataque de un enemigo que investía con su hacha, eran demasiados, retrocedió un paso con Syn entre sus piernas, temaroso, piedras sonaron chocando las tempestuosas aguas del rio, ella cerró los ojos.

Dagas de lanzar impactaron los orcs más cercanos a Luna que cayeron al río, una sombra se interpuso entre ella y la masa de agresores.

Gato estaba calmado, su pecho se movía levemente más rápido por la corrida, pero no era más que una buena entrada en calor, todos los problemas o preocupaciones se desvanecieron, atacó.

Luna abrió los ojos al no sentir el golpe de gracia, y vio una sombra moviéndose de orc en orc, en un radio cada vez más amplio, hasta que se oyó un rugido en el bosque, la sombra dejó sus enemigos y corrió hacia ella, tomándola en brazos y corriendo por la orilla.

"Héroe Orc, el alboroto lo debe haber atraído, no puedo con tanto, tengo que sacarla de acá… y al bicho también"

La adrenalina se disipó, y Luna cayó, rendida, en un sueño plagado de pesadillas en brazos de Gato.

IX

Luna abrió los ojos en un campo verde, rodeado de árboles, con el sol alto, un fuego que calentaba una cobra de algún tipo insertada en una estaca, y a su lado el chico que había encontrado en el bosque.

Gato se encontraba a una distancia que cualquier asesino hubiera encontrado imprudente, la verdad es que la proximidad era, aunque él aún no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo, de preocupación, había examinado en búsqueda de heridas hasta donde Syn le permitió, sin encontrar mayores magulladuras que las producidas por la vegetación, y su respiración no mostraba la presencia de lesiones o daños graves, pero aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse.

El chico estaba un poco apartado, a una distancia que cualquier persona hubiera encontrado demasiada, mirando fijamente al fuego, ¿Estría enojado? ¿Por qué? Luna trató de recordar que había pasado, y las imágenes de la persecución empezaron a aparecer en su mente, el miedo, la desesperación, la seguridad de la muerte, sensaciones que dejan su rastro.

- ¿Estás mejor Luna? Le preguntó Gato usando, sin fijarse, su nombre de pila, sin dejar de mirar el fuego, para que no se intuyeran sus inquietudes en su rostro, pero Luna lo tomó como una afirmación de sus temores

- Bien Gracias…- Respondió sin mucha efusividad, mirando ella también el fuego, tan avergonzada como Gato que, sintiendo su incomodidad, creyendo que era por el episodio con los orcs, se acercó un poco más

- No te preocupes, este lugar no tiene ningún peligro, estamos a 2 días de Prontera, lo más temible de acá hasta allá es un aprendiz que esté practicando con algo filoso, llegaremos pronto- Dijo Gato forzando una sonrisa.

¡"Llegaremos"! ¡Él seguiría con ella! Antes del episodio de los orcs Luna no le hubiera dado tanta importancia, pero muchas de las cosas que ella consideraba vitales antes ya no parecían tan importantes y viceversa, aunque Luna siempre sería Luna.

Esa frase funcionó mejor de lo que Gato esperaba, la muchacha le saltó al cuello, él se inmovilizó sorprendido, ella se retiró un poco al ver su reacción y miró el suelo

- Gracias- Murmuró

-D-d-de nada- Respondió Gato mirándola sorprendido, ahora por primera vez sin el filtro de un asesino, era… linda… muy linda, tenía los cabellos de oro vertiendo por sus hombros hasta su cadera, una piel blanca con mejillas coloradas, un olor a rosas mezclado con el de quemado… quemado?

"La carne"

- ¡Argh! En un salto Gato estaba sobre el fuego preparando la carne, Luna lo tomó como una grosería, asustarla de esa manera para cuidar de la comida, pero ver a alguien que ella veía como alguien poderoso y misterioso peleando a muerte con un pedazo de carne de cobra no dejó de hacerle gracia.

- Nunca me dijiste tu nombre- Dijo Luna divertida

- Arad, aunque me llaman Gato

- ¡Gatiiitooo! – Dijo luna aún divertida con el contraste

-Gato… y mejor ponte a comer- Le dijo Arad ofreciéndole un pedazo de carne

Luna recibió la carne un poco asqueada, pero era mejor que nada, ella había dejado sus víveres al huir de los orcs y tenía bastante hambre.

Gato se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y bajó la cabeza para pensar en lo que hacer ahora que sus planes habían cambiado, no le gustaba avanzar a ciegas y…

- ¿De donde eres Gatito?

"¿¡Gatito?!"

- Gato… de Morroc

- ¿Y que eres? Debe ser algo muy poderoso ya que…

- Prefiero no hablar de eso- Antes cualquier cosa que la apartara era bueno, pero ya no.

- Vamos, tengo que saber con quien viajo- Dijo Luna fingiendo indignación

"Ella tiene razón"

- Asesino- respondió Arad sin levantar la cabeza, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, el corte en la respiración de Luna y su exclamación fueron suficientes. Eso molestó un poco a Gato, pero guardó silencio.

Luna estaba chocada, su salvador, la persona a la que en este momento más admiraba e incluso… ¡Era un asesino! Incluso en Comodo los padres advertían a sus hijos de esos personajes, se tenían como sanguinarios y despiadados. Si era un asesino entonces…

- Y… ya…has…- Preguntó Luna entre espantada y amedrentada.

-Sí he matado, pero por venganza nunca por dinero- A Gato esto le pareció suficiente, no se arrepentía de ese acto en particular.

- Emm…- Empezó Luna temerosa, recordando historias horripilantes, sucesos verdaderos, sangrientos, se detuvo, los puños de Gato estaban apretados, y los ojos emanaban rabia. Él había leído las intenciones de Luna en su cara.

"¡¿Como?! Después de todo lo que hice, lo que me arriesgué, ¿Me tiene miedo? ¿Ahora quiere apartarse? Maldita…"

La ausencia de una segunda respiración lo devolvió de sus pensamientos, vio a Luna petrificada, mirándolo con miedo, sin atreverse a respirar.

-Disculpa, haz lo que quieras – Dijo Gato, levantándose y desapareciendo en el bosque los puños cerrados, la mente bulliciosa, y más que ira.

X

-Ahh… El olor de una posada en Prontera, siempre una sorpresa. Ahora vender unos productos, visitar unos ba…. unas Iglesias.

- Recuerda Wölf…

- Si, si, si, lo que sea, voy a vender, recuerda: Nunca muestres dinero, ni te metas en callejones sin mí para guiarte y mantén los ojos abiertos, Prontera está llena de ladrones, legales e ilegales. Dijo Wölf saliendo de la pequeña posada, con su carrito lleno de cosas. Él conocía bien este lugar, había viajado muchas veces y su padre lo instruyó antes de morir en el que hacer en su ciudad natal. Alan había planificado su día, iba a visitar el gremio local de caballeros para encontrar a Sheld, luego planeaba entrenar allí y discutir con él que hacer en el viaje a Geffen, no planeaba estar mucho tiempo en Prontera. Cuando salió del edificio, vio la gran cantidad de tiendas, incluso mayor que cuando llegaron, con variados productos, des de pociones a espadas legendarias, de monstruos como el Edga, o el Garm. Les preguntó a unos caballeros donde quedaba el gremio y en poco tiempo estaba delante de una enorme construcción en el noroeste de la ciudad. Se sentía bastante inferior con tantos caballeros en el edificio.

- Chiquillo, el jefe del gremio es aquel allá- Le dijo un caballero alto des de una de las mesas.

- Gracias- Respondió Alan dirigiéndose al caballero en cuestión, que llevaba una armadura mucho más pesada, pero parecía no pesarle en absoluto

- ¿Chico, quieres hacer el test de caballero?

- No, aún no, vengo a buscar un amigo, Sheld, ¿ha estado por acá?

- Emm… oí historias de ese caballero, en la batalla de Geffen, y algunas incluso antes de eso, pero nada después- Dijo el que Alan descubriría ser un Grán Caballero, y luego más bajo- Creo que renació en esa batalla, dicen haber sido un muy buen caballero… Si te dijeron que estaba aquí, puede ser el que se ha hecho llamar Kraus, era Gran caballero como yo, supongo que esté en la ciudad, búscalo por ahí.

- Muchas gracias, lo voy a buscar- Se despidió Alan con una corta reverencia tocando el pomo de la espada, en señal de respeto.

-Suerte.

Un par de ojos lo siguieron hasta la salida, eran los de Pierre.

- Ea, Alan, por acá- Le gritó Wölf des de una tienda, llena de armas y metales- ¿Encontraste a Sheld?

- No, pero está en la ciudad, ahora se hace llamar Kraus y parece haber renacido

- Mmm, oí ese nombre, pero dijeron que era un pobre diablo maltrecho que hacían luchar por dinero, entre eso y un Gran Caballero hay mucho ¿eh? Jeje. Wölf estaba feliz, había vendido la mayoría de sus productos, sus bolsillos solo no sonaban por las separaciones de flufs que les puso a los zenys.

- Que raro, ¿sabes algo más de ese Kraus? No creo que sean la misma persona.

- Pues, que lleva una espada enorme, pero sin filo…

- Mmm, talvez sea el mismo, deberíamos buscarlo por si acaso.

- OK, estaba cansado ya de ganar tanto dinero, dijeron que estaba al Sur de la fuente, vamos a ver. Dijo Wölf guardando animadamente y mirando altivo a sus competidores, que parecían haber tenido menos suerte que él.

Cruzaron la ciudad, Wölf compró algunos materiales de forja y una armadura para Alan, de buena calidad, y estuvo unos cinco minutos mirando fijamente un letrero "Bar el poring borracho" antes de seguir su camino.

- Con que dejando la bebida eh Wölf- Una voz femenina dulzona dijo des de la puerta del bar.

- Hola Ágata- Respondió Wölf enojado- ¿No has robado lo suficiente aún ladrona?

- No digas eso _Wölfie_, me ofendes- Dijo saliendo de las sombras Ágata, tenía acento de Morroc, y llevaba un traje corto, rojo que dejaban a vista unas largas medias negras, tenia un caminar provocador, una pícara de Morroc. Los que después de ser ladrones no tenían la disciplina para ser asesinos, o simplemente no querían serlo seguían la vida de pícaro, vivían de forma, según muchos, inmoral, aprovechándose de todo y todos, sin preocuparse del mañana, pero eran muy hábiles con armas cortas e incluso algunos con espadas y hachas.- Déjame al menos invitarte una cerveza- Susurró apretando su cuerpo contra el de Wölf- _Por favor. _Wölf atrapó la mano que Ágata teníaya casi en el bolsillo en el que llevaba el dinero.

- ¿Cuantas veces creíste queiba a funcionar ese truco?

- Dímelo tú _Wölfie._

Ágata se apartó con una sonrisa pícara, mandando un beso por el aire, que Wölf pretendió esquivar, de lo que ella se rió entrando nuevamente en el bar.

- Nunca caigas en las telarañas de una de esas, cuando despiertas no sabes donde estas tú, ni tu ropa, es muy decepcionante.

- Sabes que esas cosas funcionan con tigo, mi orgullo, rectitud…

- Bah, eso no te sirve de nada delante del par de… de… razones que te da ella.

Con esas pláticas cruzaron el pequeño espacio que les separaba de su destino, donde vieron a Sheld, sin nada cubriéndole la parte superior, a modo de vagabundo, con su espada en la mano, delante de lo que Wölf rápidamente reconoció como un asesino, apretó los puños alrededor de su hacha, odiaba asesinos.

XI

Luna al ver desaparecer a Gato había corrido hacia Prontera, con miedo de su reacción, pero la imagen del asesino sangriento que había despertado con las palabras de Arad no encajaban con él. Cuando era pequeña había ocurrido un asesinato en Comodo, que atemorizó a todos sus habitantes, y también había dejado su marca en la juventud. Habían asesinado a la familia de un niño extranjero, e historias aterrorizantes rondaban acerca del como. Las imágenes que tenía de Gato luchando eran aterradoras, pero no malvadas, ya que todas habían sido para protegerla. Luna cayó de rodillas.

- ¿Crees que él sea peligroso Syn?

Syn se movió afirmativamente, como alguien que asiente con la cabeza rápidamente.

- ¿Para mí?

Syn la miró, miró el suelo y se movió negativamente, como quien no tiene otra opción.

- ¿Crees que fui una estúpida al tener miedo y enojarlo, y que el tuvo razón al irse y que nunca más voy a verlo? Y que… y que…

Syn la miró confusa (Syn era una poring por si las moscas, aunque tenga que admitir que no sé exactamente cual es la diferencia, eso dejarlo a los alquimistas) y se arrimó a Luna, que había caído en el llanto.

En el bosque, al otro lado del río se oían aullidos y más aullidos de orcs, que caían como moscas

"Otro, otro, otro"

Gato cazaba para mantener su mente en blanco, atacaba y se defendía mecánicamente, rasgando gargantas, una tras otra, miró a su siguiente victima, pero no fue ira lo que vio, si no miedo.

"Mira"

Miró, a su alrededor, cadáveres y más cadáveres, esparramados por la pequeña villa orc, se dio asco, estaba matando por matar, no era mejor que ninguno de ellos. Guardó sus katares y se fue caminando normalmente, sin que ningún orc se atreviera a seguirlo.

"Tiene razón de tenerme miedo, fui entrenado para matar, debería vivir de eso… ¿Pero es que nada de lo que haga cuenta?... Claro que fue muy repentino…"

Sus emociones y dudas no se reflejaban en su exterior, su postura seguía confiada, su expresión inmutable, más características de un arma mortal.

"Pero Prontera es una ciudad peligrosa, y ella probablemente no esté preparada para eso… Yo no represento ninguna amenaza para ella aunque ella me tenga miedo, debería asegurarme de que esté bien"

Esas razones, aunque en parte excusas, eran acertadas, Prontera era peligrosa y ella no estaba preparada para eso. Gato encontró un lago en el cual limpiarse la sangre ya coagulada de los orcs y descansó esperando que su ropa se secara, luego emprendió camino, corriendo a una velocidad que pudiera sostener lo que quedaba de día y durante la noche.

Luna caminaba cabizbaja, había llamado a Arad, quería disculparse y decirle que confiaba en él, que no le tenía miedo pero nadie había respondido. Pensar en lo que iba a hacer en Prontera la animó un poco, pero tenía que darse prisa, las puertas se cerraban durante la noche para controlar el tráfico ilegal. Cuando llegó las puertas ya se estaban cerrando, y se terminaron de cerrar a sus espaldas, dejando a Gato afuera.

Luna nunca había estado en Prontera, y tenía que encontrar una hostelería, por la noche, una combinación muy peligrosa.

- Hola Nena, ¿que haces acá a estas horas? Dijo un hombre vistiendo farrapos, seguido de dos compañeros.

- Si, mejor te encontramos un lugar donde dormir bombón – Los 3 se rieron, Luna buscó su látigo, lo había dejado en el prado al salir corriendo, Syn se puso delante de ella, aunque nadie lo notó.

- Ya dejen eso ladronzuelos, que no tenéis donde dormir ni ustedes- Esta vez era una mujer la que hablaba, Luna estaba muda, lista para salir corriendo, lo que probablemente no funcionaría, tomando en cuenta que no conocía la ciudad.

- Bah, vete de aquí Ágata, déjanos divertirnos un poco.

- Porque no me divierto yo un poco con ustedes- Dijo la que llamaron Ágata sacando un cuchillo de su funda, acercándose casi hasta tocarlos- ¿Que debo cortar primero?

- N-n-no hay q-q-que lleg-g-gar a extremos ¿Vale? Nos vamos, haz lo que quieras con ella, nosotros ya nos vamos ¿verdad? Sus compañeros asintieron, y los tres salieron corriendo

- Ladrones, bah, no se como algunos son tan despreciables- Dijo Ágata, mientras los veía correr- ¿Cual es tu nombre chiquilla?

- Lu-luna señora, soy Luna- Aún estaba aterrada

- ¿Vienes sola? ¿Sin armas?- Eso hizo que ella recordara a Gato

- Si - Respondió mirando al suelo para contener las lágrimas

- Tuviste suerte de encontrarme entonces, aunque me resultaría más provechoso robarte creo que seré piadosa y te ayudaré, pero tendrás que invitarme una cerveza- Dijo señalando una puerta, con una sonrisa. Luna la miró un poco confusa pero asintió y la siguió, acompañada por Syn.

Aunque Luna ya había bebido alcohol en ocasiones, en fiestas principalmente, nunca se había emborrachado pero aquella amenazaba ser la primera vez, entre las copas de cerveza muy grandes, la insistencia de Ágata, los problemas con Arad… Le había contado gran parte de su vida, y todo lo que pasó en el viaje a su protectora, incluso lloró al final. La ingenuidad de Luna impresionó a Ágata tanto como a Gato, era bastante inteligente, pero le faltaba mundo.

- Bah, los asesinos son muy fríos, siempre buscan una distancia de cualquier otra persona, para sentirse cómodos y nunca expresan lo que sienten, una perdida de tiempo…

- ¿Por eso siempre que lo abrazaba o me acercaba él se petrificaba como si estuviera incómodo?

- Sipi sip- Ágata tampoco había contado los vasos- Aunque le debes de agradar, la mayoría salta hacia tras.

-Bueno… El hacía eso antes, pero…

- Ammm… Entonces tenemos a un asesino enamorado ¿eh?- Luna se ruborizó

- Pero… pero… ahora se fue- Y cayó en un lloro inconsolable, que después se transformó en hipos y luego en un sueño pesado. Ágata la llevó donde ella se hospedaba y la puso en la cama, la miró dormir pensando en como Luna había sin quererlo ganado el corazón de un asesino y los cuidados de una pícara usando su ingenuidad como única arma, bueno, para el primero su belleza debe de haber ayudado.

"Los asesinos son muy protectores, estoy segura que si no está en la ciudad hoy es por que cerraron las puertas, mañana la estará buscando, sabe muy bien que su princesa no puede estar aquí sola…"

_Toc toc_

- Entra Arad

- Luna tiene una gran boca ¿no?

-Si, pero creo que no es en lo primero que te fijaste- Gato desvió la mirada hacia la cama, ella dormía placidamente.

- Para un asesino eres muy obvio

- Y tú muy caritativa para una pícara, estamos a mano- Ágata rió de ese comentario, ella también lo estuviera pensando

- ¿Como entraste?

- Saltando- Respondió Gato sacándole importancia al hecho, como si las murallas de Prontera fueran un castillo de arena – ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- ¿No lo hiciste ya?

- ¿Qué me costará?

- ¿Cuánto quieres confiar?

- ¿Cuánto puedo confiar?

Ágata rió, no pretendía cobrarle nada a Romeo, pero si eso lo hacia más interesante…

- 10K y plenamente

- Cerrado- y Gato desapareció por la puerta

XII

Gato no llevaba mucho dinero, tenia que encontrar una manera de conseguir más. Después de dormir en una posada barata, salió por la ciudad, buscando una manera de ganar dinero, no perderlo.

- ¡Luchador de la destruida Glast Heim! ¡Vénzalo y gane 100k! ¡Inscripción 5k! ¡si lo toca le devolvemos la inscripción!

"Fuerte, probablemente un luchador destacado, pero lleva la espada en una mano, aún si fuera el hombre mas fuerte de Rune no puede tener mucha velocidad con aquello, está cansado y siendo obligado a luchar, probablemente pueda con él"

Gato pagó los 5k y se preparó para atacar a su oponente, pero la postura de este había cambiado completamente, no aparentaba más cansancio, la ausencia de venas destacando sobre su piel mostraba que, ahora que sostenía la espada con dos manos, no tenía ningún problema, y probablemente pudiera blandirla fácilmente, y sus ojos mostraban el fuego de un guerrero, Gato había subestimado a su oponente, pero su cara no lo demostró

"No puedo detener esa espada, y mi única chance es la velocidad, él conoce la manera de los asesinos de escoger sus oponentes, probablemente sepa como luchan, tengo que sorprenderlo"

Gato saltó entre la multitud de espectadores, desapareciendo

Sheld no hizo ningún movimiento si no que esperó pacientemente, mirando la multitud a su alrededor, buscando la figura de su oponente, giró rápidamente la espada deteniendo una daga que tenía por objetivo su nuca, no tenía filo, Sheld se sorprendió de que el asesino no quisiera matarlo, esbozó una sonrisa. Una persona entró en su campo de visión, giró la espada, pero se detuvo al ver una cara aterrada, había sido empujada, Sheld pasó la lámina por encima de su cabeza desviando un katar que buscaba su espalda, se agachó para evitar el otro, golpeó con la cabeza el cuerpo del asesino, pero este minimizó el golpe girando su cuerpo y cayó rodando al otro lado de Sheld.

"Es muy rápido, y muy bueno, no necesita estar aquí para ganar dinero, esto es una trampa, ¿pero para que? Debo concentrarme en tocarlo.

Sheld estaba impresionado con el chaval, aparentaba tener menos de 20 años y luchaba como un profesional.

- Vamos chico, que esto está divertido

"Ningún rastro de sarcasmo o relajo, lucha con la cabeza fría"

Esta vez el que atacó fue Sheld, quería ver si el chaval reaccionaba así de bien bajo presión. Esquvó sus ataques, estaba esperando algo, ese algo llegó, un ataque vertical de Sheld obligó a gato a girarse, este pretendió perder el equilibrio, Sheld vio su verdadera intención salió de la trayectoria de la daga de tiro, pero cuando esa pasó al lado de los pies Sheld Gato tiró de la punta de un hilo, enredando las piernas de Sheld, que perdió el equilibrio por una fracción de segundo, la que Gato aprovechó para atacar, logrando rozar el pecho de su contrincante antes que este saltara para tras. –Sheld estaba impresionado, se preparó para volver a atacar pero Gato guardo sus katares.

- Lo toqué, me retiro con 5k.

- Vamos chico, pelea hasta el final- Dijo el que pregonaba

- No, mi contrincante está usando mano y pie contrarios a los que se siente confortable con, además, está aprendiendo como peleo, no tengo ninguna ventaja, me retiro

- Muy observador- Dijo Sheld guardando su espada- ¿Algo que añadir?

- ¿Cual es tu propósito?

Pero la respuesta tuvo que esperar, un herrero avanzó hacia Gato blandiendo su hacha amenazadoramente, Gato suspiró, estaba muy cansado por la concentración que había necesitado para tocar al luchador, se dispuso a marcharse, Sheld le tiró un saco de monedas con la dirección de una posada, Gato inclinó levemente la cabeza y desapareció entre las personas.

Luna despertó en la posada con una jaqueca terrible, encontró un té al lado de la cama que la ayudó un poco, y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la empezaron a asaltar. Se desnudó y fue a bañarse con el agua fría de la posada, al cabo de lo cual encontró a Ágata sobre la cama.

- Tu asesino vino a visitarte ayer- Dijo ella divertida

- ¡¿Si?!... digo… ¿que dijo?

- Que te cuidara, pero no creo que te vaya a despegar ojo mientras camines por la ciudad, muy buen partido él ¿eh? Después a mí me llaman pícara…

- ¡Gracias!- Dijo Luna radiante, abrazándola y saliendo por la puerta, seguida de su inseparable poring.

"Quiere perderse para encontrarlo… Estos críos de hoy…. Proteger a alguien que busca el peligro es inútil"

Con eso Ágata se echó en la cama para dormir un poco.

Gato se movía fugaz entre los tejados de los edificios, siguiendo a Luna que se empeñaba en adentrar los callejones de Prontera, había vuelto a la hospedaría y encontrado a Ágata durmiendo, que le contó las intenciones de Luna.

- ¡Luna! ¡Que haces!

Ella se detuvo en seco

- ¡Gato!

- Si, soy yo, pero no temas, solo…

Luna lo abrazó, Gato se quedó sin palabras

- No tengo miedo- Le susurró al oído con lagrimas en los ojos, Gato la abrazó devuelta.

"Gente trata de aproximarse sin ser notada, pero es muy mala en eso, 3 personas"

Gato se despegó lentamente de Luna y se puso delante de ella

- Que bonito, los dos enamorados, pena que escogieron el lugar equivocado

- Eso, pasen el dinero y todo lo que tengan de valor.

Gato no necesitaba sus katares, aunque ya había subestimado una persona hoy estaba seguro de no subestimar ese bando, era muy fácil leer sus expresiones.

Saltó hacia los atacantes, el primero trató de apuñalarlo con un golpe horizontal, pero Gato lo esquivó girando su cuerpo de lado, prendió la mano con la daga entre su brazo y su hombro y usó su balance para controlarlo, tirándolo sobre uno de sus camaradas y avanzando hacia el otro, dejó que la daga pasara y usó el desequilibrio de su oponente, fruto del ataque frustrado, para, con una patada en la parte de atrás de su rodilla, derribarlo sobre los dos ya caídos.

- Vámonos, puede haber alguien más peligroso por acá.

Luna asintió y ambos fueron a la posada donde estaba Ágata, una para agradecerle, otro para matarla, metafóricamente hablando.


	4. Chapter XIII

XIII

- ¡Maldito gusano! ¡Cuando se lo enfrentan cara a cara huye!- Wölf estaba fuera de si, seguramente hubiera matado al asesino si tuviera la oportunidad, aunque Gato no se la hubiera dado

- ¿Puedo saber porque atacaste a mi contrincante? – Sheld no parecía enojado, pero la espada inspiraba bastante respeto como para calmar un poco a Wölf.

- ¡Era un maldito asesino!- Solo un poco.

- Si, y uno bueno, pero no creo que tengas que preocupar mucho…- Empezó Sheld hasta notar a Alan, a unos metros, yendo en su dirección.

- ¡Alan! ¡La carta de ese viejo decrépito te llegó! Es bueno verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo muchacho

- También a usted comensal Sheld, Asternon me pidió que viniera a buscaros antes de marcharme a Geffen.

- Estoy enterado Alan, pero ahora ya no soy comensal de nada, de la misma manera que eres el heredero de nada, al menos hasta retomar esas tierras…

Alan nunca pensaba en sí mismo como heredero de un reino, pero las palabras de Sheld despertaron esa posibilidad en su mente, a la vez que una vergüenza por el comportamiento de sus ancestros más cercanos, que transformaron la ciudad en lo que era ahora

-… Aunque Asternon tiene teorías sobre el lugar, tendremos que discutir sobre eso en mi hostelería.

Wölf no estaba muy confortable. Entre la aparición del asesino y la falta de atención que los dos mostraban hacia su persona…

- Ah, y a propósito, ¿este herrero viene contigo?- Preguntó Sheld notando la situación

- Sí, es un muy buen amigo y mejor herrero, cuando sobrio, de nombre Wölf. Me acompañó des de Izlude.

- Placer, soy el Gran caballero Sheld Kriffen, hijo de Gaff Kriffen, servidor otrora del ejército de Glast Heim, enfrentado en todo el mapa, renacido por gracia de las hijas de Odín, a su merced. Dijo Sheld educadamente inclinándose ligeramente y ofreciendo la mano

- Emm… Placer, soy el herrero Wölf Wölfenson hijo de mi padre, servidor de nadie, estem… tampoco enfrentado… ni renacido… pero de todas formas a su merced. Respondió Wölf un poco descolocado frente a tan formal saludo, apretando la mano que se le ofrecía.

- Imagino que nos acompañará a Geffen, en la incursión a Glast Heim, buenos herreros son siempre bienvenidos.

-No, la verdad es que tengo asuntos importantes a tratar en Izlude, y no puedo acompañarlos. – Respondió Wölf imitando el tono formal con el que hablaba Sheld – Si tienen que discutir pormenores del viaje, me despido de ustedes por hoy.- Alan contenía la risa a duras penas

- Bueno, me temo que así sea, buena suerte maes herrero.

Wölf se despidió de los dos y se fue a la posada en la que se alojaban, pensando seriamente en ir a un bar a pasar el rato, sin beber claro está, sin beber.

- Sígueme Alan, estoy esperando a un… invitado en la hostelería en la cual me hospedo, ahí podremos hablar de los planes para el viaje a Geffen, aunque pretendo entrenarte aún antes de ir, tenemos 2 meses, y Glast Heim ya no es lugar para un espadachín.

- Muchas gracias comen… Sheld, hace tanto tiempo que dejé Glast Heim…

- Dime Alan, ¿Que fue de ti después de la batalla de Geffen? Sabía que una caza de kobolts era peligrosa para ti, principalmente en aquellas circunstancias…

- Asternon me llevó a Izlude, donde me dejó a cargo del gremio de espadachines, no estuvo más de dos semanas, lo suficiente para ver que yo estaba bien instalado. Allí me entrenaron y me hice amigo del herrero del gremio, Wölf el que me acompañaba ahora a poco.

- Hmm, al menos no descuidaron tu educación, a los 9 hablabas como un niño de 5 años, ¡Quien desconfiaría que con 13 ya hablarías como un adulto!- Dijo Sheld divertido, poniendo la mano en la cabeza de Alan.

- No sabes lo rápido que uno aprende entre armas, en el gremio son bastante estrictos- Ambos rieron.

- Disciplina Alan, disciplina es fundamental en un caballero, el mantenerse calmado y obediente ¡puede ganar batallas!... Aunque, tampoco hay que ser ciego- La alegría dejó el rostro de Sheld, recordando al rey último de Glast Heim.

- Emm… ¿y que fue de ti después de esa batalla?- Preguntó Alan tratando de aliviar la tensión.

- Cuando Pierre me advirtió que Asternon aconsejaba la retirada, me dí cuenta de la cantidad de enemigos que enfrentábamos, y ordené que retrocediéramos. Mis hombres pudieron cruzar a salvo pero estaba a pocos metros de la franja de tierra que nos unía a tierra cuando un caballero enorme cruzó mi camino…- Los puños del Grán caballero se apretaron, no parecía un recuerdo placentero- Ningún kobolt osaba aproximarse a nosotros, fue una batalla reñida, él tenía mucho más fuerza que yo, y mis golpes no parecían herirlo en lo más mínimo… al poco tiempo yo estaba en desventaja, con una herida abierta en el pecho que no me permitía moverme libremente, aunque él empezaba a sentir también los golpes de mi zweihander… él levantó la espada, sabía que defenderme sería inútil, así que ataqué. Ambos acertamos nuestros objetivos. El Caballero Abismal se desintegró en el piso mientras yo me retorcía con la lamina aún perforando mi vientre… creí que seria mi ultimo suspiro cuando la cosa más bella que vi en mi vida me recogió…

- ¡Una Valquiria!- exclamó Alan, que estuviera preso a la historia

- Sí, una Valquiria, me llevó a la presencia de un gran libro, y una voz angelical me indicó que lo leyera… El libro de Ymir, dentro de él sabiduría, verdades, ¡poder sin límites!... Pero un poder a ser controlado me indicó la voz, un poder que me era confiado.- Sheld cerró los ojos, ya casi llegaban a la posada – Luego de eso me encontré en Prontera, rodeado por los míos, que dijeron encontrarme en el campo delirante, con cicatrices enormes cruzando el pecho. Luego me enteré que poco del ejército pudo huir de Glast Heim, mis fuerzas aplastadas mientras yo no estaba, la ciudad tomada por monstruos de las tinieblas, el reino perdido…- Sheld tomó una pausa antes de proseguir- Liberé a los hombres de sus juramentos, les dije que los vería nuevamente peleando para retomar Glast Heim, aunque no los podía obligar, cayeron muchos para defender la ciudad, no caerían más para retomarla bajo mi responsabilidad.

La historia se vio interrumpida con la aparición de la puerta de la hostelería al doblar una esquina…

- Bardo Ciego, como es posible que al renacer ese caballero siguiera lo que era, sin volver a…. nacer realmente, ¡todos saben que así pasa!

- Pequeño, todo lo que conocemos era de otra manera sin el libro de Ymir, el volver a nacer, volver a empezar del cero fue el precio que cobraron las Valquirias cuando el poder de Ymir se nos fue confiado, esta historia tiene miles de años, más de doce vidas de este viejo, ahora déjame volver a ella…

Al pasar por el umbral, Alan distinguió a Ágata entrando en una habitación:

- Hola señorita Ágata- Saludó Sheld, sonriendo.

- Cállate- Respondió ella entrando en la habitación, sin girar la cabeza.

- No parece muy feliz- Dijo Alan, sorprendido por la reacción

- No le caigo muy bien, una vez trató de estafarme… pero es una historia para otro día- Respondió Sheld girando la llave en la cerradura, pero se detuvo al ver que ya estaba abierta – Condenados asesinos.


End file.
